Telling Her
by Madzilla1010
Summary: Just a one-shot revolving around the Scissor theme from the Jori week prompt. Hope you enjoy!


**Ok, so I didn't realize when or what the hell Jori week was until my dear new friend Braxenimos showed me the light. So, fashionably late as always, this is my attempt at Day 1 of Jori week!**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**Scissors**

_You've got to be fucking kidding me_, Tori thought to herself as she watched a certain Goth play with her favorite pair of scissors.

Now, usually, Tori didn't think of such obscene vulgarities, but there was something about Jade that made Tori change around her. It made it easier to step out of the perfectly studious mold that everyone had shaped around her. Tori could be herself around Jade, well; she could be herself in her head, that is.

There was no question that Tori was in love with said girl. Tori herself didn't even try and deny. She'd tried denial and avoiding Jade. She'd tried everything but actually confronting the Goth. Today was going to be the day.

Unfortunately, trying to tell someone as sadistic and cruel as Jade West something of that magnitude was like asking to get stabbed by a pair of abnormally sharp scissors.

Now, if only Jade would put down her scissors long enough to pay any attention to the Latina that was _vying _desperately for her to at least give her a passing glance.

_Okay_, Tori decided, _now Jade was just being cruel._

Jade's long, slender fingers danced along the delicate blade which glinted dangerously in the high noon sun. Her finger tips ran along the razor sharp edge and they tested the point. Jade seemed as if she was trying to seduce the tool in her hand. Tori watched, her core pooling with an uncomfortable heat and wetness. This wasn't fair.

"Did you know that scissors were invented by Leonardo Da Vinci? That guy was a genius." Jade's lips curled around her words seductively and Tori knew she should just start waving her white flag now.

The pair was at their lunch table alone, for what seemed like the first time in weeks. This would probably be Tori's last chance to get Jade alone for a substantial amount of time. Now, if only she could muster up the courage to spit what she had to say out before her friends returned at an even more inconvenient time than they usually did.

Tori sighed unhappily at her failed attempts to speak to Jade. Her tan hand went down to her crotch to pull at her now very uncomfortable denim cut-offs.

"Do you have something to say, Vega?" Jade's voice sounded slightly annoyed and Tori's "courage" was slowly deflating inside her as the intimidating Goth stared down at her with contempt and displeasure.

Tori had always thought that Jade's attitude was something that made her seem quite regal and surreal to the Latina. She presented herself as a powerful queen with her posture rigid and her motions fluid. Everyone seemed to be beneath her standing and, therefore, an overall waste of time.

Tori admired her for that. Well, maybe Tori was a little biased considering she "admired" a lot more of Jade than just her attitude.

Jade pointed her deadly scissors at Tori's face. Jade narrowed her magnificent blue-green eyes at the Latina, "I don't like having my time wasted. What do you have to say?"

Tori used her index and middle finger to bush aside the Goth's weapon of choice. Brown eyes met blue-green ones and Tori tongue became a lead weight in her mouth as her throat became dry and useless. She wasn't going to lose this opportunity, however, so she steeled her heart against the hateful words to come and somehow managed to speak with her lead tongue and dry mouth.

"I'm in love with you."

The five words that could make her or break her passed her lips and it seemed as if the entire world quieted for a moment as Jade absorbed her statement with a perfect poker face.

The Goth wrapped her hands around her scissors and Tori leaned back, her hands shielding her face slightly. Dear God, she was about to lose her life. _Goodbye, cruel world_.

Jade raised the sharp blade above her head and stabbed it down onto the plastic try that had been carrying her lunch. Tori looked up watching Jade's expression before adopting a confused look when the girl began laughing.

"Holy shit! Am I really that terrifying? God, it took you forever." Jade sighed, the last peels of laughter fading from the air around the two.

Tori's brow furrowed and she opened her mouth in a silent 'o'. She crossed her arms over her chest angrily and looked at her shoes, "You knew the whole time?"

Jade smirked dangerously and Tori felt the heat in her loins again, "Of course I did. I would've been an idiot if I didn't. I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you make it blatantly obvious."

Sinjin, being the freak that he is comes in between the two girls and began agreeing with Jade, "Yeah, you do make it _really_ obvious Tori… Hey, can I watch?"

Jade's eyes burned with hatred and her nostrils flared in anger as she grabbed her scissors and raised them in Sinjin's direction, "No, you can't watch, you little pervert!"

Sinjin ran for the hills and Jade began standing to chase after him. Tori grabbed her wrist in her mid stand and pulled her back down. Tori was surprised when the girl allowed her to touch her.

Tori looked nervously at Jade and she started tugging on her bottom lip, "So… how do you feel about that?"

Jade raised her delicate eyebrow, "Am I stabbing you maliciously with my scissors right now?" She caressed the said apparatus in her hand and smiled at Tori.

Tori's answer was hesitant, "No…?" She moved to run a shaky hand through her locks and was shocked when Jade grabbed her wrist softly. Her pale, cold thumb ran slowly, comfortingly across the skin.

"Then you have _nothing_ to worry about."

Tori began to speak, but the bell interrupted her and Jade rose from the table swiftly. She pocketed her scissors and strutted away from the table leaving Tori behind to watch the exaggerated swivel of her hips.

Tori watched the girl's backside contently and she chuckled to herself as the scissors glinted suspiciously in her back pocket.

She stood and chased after the girl she'd been chasing since the day she got here.

**So, what'd you guys think? Yay? Nay? Lemme know in some reviews! :) Oh, this was a one-shot just letting you know.**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**


End file.
